Is the Cat In or Out of the Bag? (Short Story by Sonicsilva1)
Overview This is a non-canon (maybe canon, depends) short story, created by Sonicsilva1, that depicts the meeting of Gi the Cat and Asonja the Hedgehog. Would they get along or would they become the worst of enemies? Find out...eventually. This story is a work in progress. It'll be worked on whenever the creator has the time to edit it or not. Also, the characters may not be perfect based on their profiles and will be worked on whenever possible. Also, there are faint areas of profanity, like PG-13 rated. If you don't like bad words, either man-up or censor them yourself .w. Don't forget to enjoy! Characters Pretty obvious, but I'm putting this here because why not. Story Act 1: The Meeting The city of Metropolis was beaming with the usual activity: Mobians of all sorts were heading to their apartments, or to the nearest cafe maybe for a quick afternoon snack or perhaps for a coffee. It seemed rather peaceful for once. Well, that's all going to change rather quickly, go figure... But let's not focus on the bad first. Let's focus on the...chaotically neutral, 20-year old hedgehog in his apartment. Yes, Asonja the Hedgehog, sitting in his stolen apartment on the other side of Metropolis, caring to his plant in the very corner. That plant has been there for 10 years, and surprisingly it's still kept alive; although Asonja hardly has anything to eat for himself, he still has plenty of water to feed to the plant. Perhaps, he cares more about the plant than Asonja does to himself...if only that plant could give him a quick helping hand. With that aside, Asonja sat down to take a quick watch of the news on his TV. Nothing out of the ordinary was off the news and he listed off the news stories they were sharing: * 5 Amber alerts in the same month correlates to the same suspect * Suicide attempt drives father murderous * Potato production drops by 5% worldwide * Bigger-than average cat Mobian in Metropolis may be considered a threat * A total lunar eclipse will go over Metropolis in the next few hours "...Wait what?" Asonja looked back at the list to read it again and skimmed with his finger. "A Total lunar eclipse," he questioned. "Well, that's a first...I never saw one. Might have to look into that later." He put the list down and turned off the TV. He grabbed his wallet that had little to nothing inside it and proceeded to head out into the streets with his trench coat over his skinny figure. "Damn it, I lost that cafe yet again for the 8th goddamn time..." He muttered to himself, looking at a map as he was too poor to buy himself a phone to help him out. "I should get a dollar every time I get lost. That way I'd be richer in no time..." He proceeds to take a left down 15th Street, a block away from his apartment. Though, he wasn't seeing where he was going so he ran into someone. "Apologies, didn't mean to do that," he says and moved around the large body. He stopped for a moment and thought to himself. "Wait..." Before he did anything, the large body proceeded to grab him by his trench coat and lift him up partially off the ground, which made him drop his map. "Hey, little black squirt," The large...questionably female body says. "Run into me again or I'll squash you like the bug you are!" "I honestly doubt that with a very small grain of sand AND salt," Asonja brings up. This angered the large female, despite it being the worst insult Asonja could ever come up with, slammed him down on the pavement. "Oh, you wanna be like that, huh," she questioned with a smirk. "Good thing I know how to treat such people like you immediately~." The people around her didn't bother to stop her, as they were too scared to like they've seen her before. This was odd to Asonja but looked back up at the large cat. "And what would that be," Asonja asked, "bore people to death?" The cat ended up rolling her eyes and straightening herself a bit. "Seriously? Jeez, you're such a letdown! Why aren't you running from me?!" She shouted at Asonja and leaned toward him. He had kept a straight face for a good amount of time. "Because I'm not scared, ya fool," Asonja flicked her forehead, which barely even felt like anything to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a place to eat and time to not be wasted." He proceeded to walk around, but the cat just wasn't having it; she picked up Asonja again, snarling, and threw him into a building, finally creating some sort of chaos. People screamed and began running from the now even larger body. "How's THAT for a scare, twat" She shouts in a cocky manner, her voice booming across the city. "That's not even HALF of what I can do to suckers like you. So I suggest you don't cross me again~." She flicked her hair back behind her shoulder and began to turn back, crushing vehicles and some bits of the population in the process. "Actually, ma'am, you missed me," Asonja's voice said as he was standing right on her left shoulder. He looked highly unimpressed with his arms crossed. "W-what?!" She snarled a bit. "B-but I clearly threw you to that-" "Excuses, excuses," Asonja mocks, as she suddenly couldn't move. Asonja had used the materials around them, ranging from metal poles and parts of the buildings to wrap around the large female's legs, which made her growl some more. She didn't realize how Asonja did all this, but only took the fact that she was stuck for a while. "I know that you're quite the strong, and big, cat," Asonja continues, "but your speed is just way too boring to be eye-catching. If you're going to cause chaos and hurt anymore individuals, then I'm going to have to politely ask you to stop." "Sheesh, you really are no fun," she says with an angered smirk. "Who knew people as dry as you are so fun to destroy~." She brought her hand up to flick Asonja off, but he had turned into sand particles. "Oooh~," she says. "I think I got him pretty good that he vaporized! Rest in pieces, little squirt." "Nah, still didn't get me," Asonja's voice says as he floated several feet away from her face. This made her yelp and smack Asonja down to the pavement, but again, he turned into sand and went to a nearby building and opened a window. "Seriously, you're waking the neighbors with your shrilly voice," Asonja mocks. "Do everyone, except me, a favor and get outta here." "Oohh, if you keep getting at me like that I'd be happy to crush this entire city~," she threatened, in a know-it-all tone and a quick finger-wag. Perhaps this was a good time for him to stop talking before things got worse. Except, Asonja insisted. "Perhaps you've forgotten about what I can do..." he glared and vanished from the window in the blink of her eyes. She backed up, destroying the reigns of the previous restraints without realizing, and looked around. "Where are you hiding this time?!" She shouts and starts punching a few of the buildings. "Maybe you're hiding in THIS ONE?!" She kicks another one, causing a larger panic. Instead, Asonja was on her head in criss-cross sitting position. He sat there for quite a while until she got tired and sat down on the middle of the street. "Man...I'd never thought I'd get so tuckered out because of a damn twerp," she says and wipes her forehead. "I probably killed him already..." Asonja had finished making his own coffee and even drinking the whole cup during her rage of finding him and the materials. "Finally you decided to stop," he speaks up, making her pupils shrink in more anger. "I drank a whole cup of a coffee just to wait for you," he continues. "I even made the damn thing! By HAND. And you STILL were looking for me. Are you really that dense?" This made her more angry, but she was already too tired to continue, so she only sighed and growled. "You're lucky that I can't move much after all of that. If I was still moving you would've been done for..." "Now now, you haven't even answered my question." "I don't want to.." "Why not? Are you going to get laughed at for it?" "Well...no...I just don't want to say it." "I'm a little squirt and you're taller than me by 62 feet, and you don't want to tell me why you're not thinking properly? Here, how about I give you a little bit of insight: I am also Autistic, only partially. It's called PDD-NOS, also known as "Pervasive Developmental Disorder - Not Otherwise Specified."" "Pervasive-huh?" She tried to repeat it all back, but was stuttering her words. Asonja stopped her for a second by speaking up. "Yes, yes, close enough. Let me continue... "PDD-NOS is one of the most unstudied cases of Autism. It makes me socially inept, and unable to learn certain critical skills necessary to survive such as reading comprehension and interpreting sarcasm; I am too literal to even know what the difference between a metaphor and a simile." "...What else?" She asked, as if she was that interested. "Well, my short-term memory filter is stronger than normal, which isn't much of a good thing. I can remember information via recollection, but sometimes that information can be filtered out and I won't remember what you said to me earlier. For instance, if I was given more than three things to do, I'd only do one of them and forget the rest and go into a panic to find out what that other 2 were even when I tried repeating them in my head." After all of that, she was quiet for a moment as it taking it all in. Asonja jumped down and landed on her shoulder again, sitting there for a moment. "And I also suffer from PTSD, which is when a certain event from my memory triggers me and gets me in an angry frenzy or a depressing swirl. I've been getting used to the downward spiral I've been in, so, feel free to laugh at what I've been through." She was still quiet, and even Asonja was quiet as if he waited for a reply. It wasn't until a full long minute she spoke up, "...I also have Autism." Asonja narrowed his eyes curiously for a moment. "...Go on..." "I can't even do anything normal myself," she says. "I feel dumber than most people as I don't even know what the hell I'm doing." "Hmm..." Asonja thought it through for a while. "Though you can talk verbally and communicate in some form, you have lower intelligence than most people?" "What's it to you anyway, you're gonna rub it in my face aren't you? Maybe I should squash you right now once I get the chance!" "Hey, I'm wide open. But, with that aside, it seems to me that you have medium functioning Autism. With a lower IQ and require assistance with daily tasks that other people can do without being told. That's sort of what I have, though it completely varies. I have about normal IQ, I'd say 105, but I suffer from a lot of emotional and mental trauma. Don't think you have it worse than everyone, considering you just killed a bunch previously." "I suppose you have a point, twerp," she says, "but that's not going to help you in the long run. I'm still going to squash you because I can." "But you haven't succeeded with that, clearly," Asonja chuckled a bit. "But, hey, take it from me; I'm not ever going to judge you for who you are, what you do, etc. I could honestly care less about these people around me. I just need a place to stay, things to eat, and just survive in this damn world." "...Is that how you feel every day?" She asked. "Yup. Every day I feel like just getting rid of everyone in the world to just stay away from me. I seek power; a lot of it at that." "Hmmm~..." He thought for a moment. "Can you grow like me?" "Unfortunately, I can't," he says with crossed arms. "I'd love to, but I can't. It makes me jealous which was why I was fighting back with you verbally. I was only mad not because you picked me up and threw me to the ground that would've broken my spine, I bad-mouthed you all because I was jealous." "You should've told me earlier, ya little twerp!" She says again. "If that's how you think, then maybe we could find a way to get you that?" "I wouldn't count on it," he says. "It's impossible to find someone or create a device to make me grow. I'd much rather you continue doing your own thing with destroying cities and I just sit around and watch. There's nothing I can really do to stop you anyway other than just dragging you back." She was quiet after Asonja says this, as she looked like to be thinking. Story Act 2: New-found Ability Category:Stories